Jumala Minua Auttakoon!
by SuperAwesomeDia
Summary: When Finland finds Hanatamago to be human one day, what will happen to him and his faithful pet? Who was the one who did this? Will Hanatamago ever be a dog again?  Rated T for some nudity, some mild language and Denmark.


_*****When Writer's Block Strikes!**_

_**Hello! For those of you who have not met me, hi there! I'm SuperAwesomeDia, a relatively new writer, sister of RGaffney (who's fics you should read) and here to have lots of fun! ^w^**_

_**For those of you who **_**do **_**know me, you've probably read "I Hate This Stupid Love!" and are reading "Why Does This Always Happen to Me?" If not, that's ok! =3**_

_**I've been writing "Why Does This Always Happen to Me?" and I've recently had a little writer's block. So, to try and get myself out of this terrible jam **__**and**__** to write a possibly entertaining story, I've come up with this! I was inspired by a picture of Hidekaz Himaruya's, where Hanatamago was a human! I thought it was so adorable, I **__**had**__** to make it a fic. So, here it is! Enjoy!**_

_**Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, the title means "God Help Me!" in Finnish! ^w^**_

_**I do not own Hetalia…yet. MWAHAHAHAHA!*****_

"Mm…Hanatamago, stop it…" Finland's eyes fluttered as he saw his little puppy licking his face. "Haha…that tickles, Hana…"

Finland kicked off the sheets on his bed and stumbled downstairs in his pajamas. Hanatamago bounced down the stairs beside him.

Finland made himself a cup of coffee, sitting across the table from Sweden, who _insisted _Finland was his wife. Although Finland never believed him.

Hanatamago grabbed a leash, wagging her tail. She made an expression on her face which could only translate to a doggy smile.

Finland smiled a weak smile, letting out a small sigh. "Not right now, Hana. Maybe tonight."

Hanatamago frowned, but sat next to him as Finland ate his breakfast and patted her head. She let out a relaxed sigh. What a nice master she had.

He went upstairs to put on some regular clothes. His usual brown jacket and white dress shirt. His usual brown tie. His usual brown pants for another World Conference.

Just another normal day for Finland.

He opened the front door to leave. Hanatamago quickly went to his side, grabbing her leash.

"No, silly," Finland chuckled. "I gotta go to work."

He picked Hanatamago up, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Finny loves you, yes he does!" He smiled as he put her down. "I gotta go now, ok?"

Hanatamago let out a happy bark.

"Bye!" Finland said as he closed the door.

Hanatamago laid down in front of the door, waiting for her master to come back like he always did.

…

Finland had gotten home late that night. The meeting had gone terribly; America had talked during the whole thing, Britain wanted to raise taxes against _everyone _(for no good reason), China talked about his population issues, Greece was going bankrupt, Italy made pasta for everyone, that new girl, Albania, thought violence was the way to solve _everything _(including taxes, population issues, bankruptcy and pasta), Germany had a total meltdown but nobody listened, France flirted with everyone (literally, _everyone_), Russia was scary and poor Finland didn't get a word in edgewise!

He sighed as he flopped onto his bed. He undid his tie and put his pajamas on.

"Wife, I-"

"Please, just leave me alone," Finland said, turning away from Sweden. "I'm tired."

"Mm-k," Sweden said. "I'll be sleeping on the couch…again." Sweden gently closed the door behind him.

Finland couldn't understand why Sweden wouldn't leave him alone. They weren't in any kind of relationship (ick!), but Sweden firmly believed Finland to be his wife!

So now Finland cried on his bed, hugging a pillow, feeling trapped in his own house with just himself and a wacko Swede.

He felt a little tongue licking his face. He smiled as he petted Hanatamago's head. He gave a relaxed sigh.

"At least you'll never change…"

…

"Mm…Hanatamago…haha…" Finland woke up the next morning, petting Hanatamago. He was so glad she always curled up beside him every night, snuggled into his chest.

But in the mornings she always woke him up with a happy lick or two. Or three. Or maybe more.

Finland was a very cheery person, mostly because every morning he'd wake up to the happy, loving face of his little Hana.

Finland scratched behind her ears, not opening his eyes. "Ah…Aha…Hana, five more minutes…"

Hanatamago curled up into him even more, licking his face, giving small whimpers.

"Hana – Sweden? Is that you?" Finland said, feeling a warm body next to him. "Sweden, I told you notto come in here again! You scared me so much last time, remember?" Finland said, turning over to see Sweden.

Or not.

Finland screamed as he saw a woman lying next to him.

"_Oh minun Jumala!" _Finland exclaimed. _"Perkele!" _

Finland tried to recount what had happened last night. Nothing particularly exciting. He had had a bad time at the World Conference, went home, Sweden slept on the couch (thank God), he cried into a pillow, then went to bed with Hanatamago by his side. Nothing happened, right? Right! Everything was fine! He didn't do anything last night.

So what on earth was this?

Finland gave a small gasp as he realized…

"…She's _naked!_"

Finland saw her bare shoulders, then ever so slightly lifted up the covers.

"_Jumalauta,"_ Finland said. "She's _really _naked."

Finland gulped, seeing her happy face, licking his face all over.

Wait, what?

Finland cried out as he realized she was licking his face. She was _licking his face._

He sat up, panic in his eyes. He noticed she had two small patches of white hair sticking up from the rest of her silvery hair. He lightly poked them, then rubbed them between his fingers, realizing they were ears. They were _dog ears._

"_Sweeeeedennnn!" _Finland screamed, stirring Sweden from his resting place on the couch.

"Wha' is't, wife?" Sweden said, opening the door calmly.

"There's a problem," Finland said. "A _big _problem!"

"Wha' probl'm…th'rs a nak'd wom'n next to ya," Sweden said, not making any new facial expression.

"Yes, yes, I know that!" Finland said. "But there's just one _teeny-weeny _problem…"

"Wha'?" Sweden said, looking at the woman beneath the sheets.

"_She's our dog!"_ Finland cried, burying his head in his pillow. _"It's Hanatamagoooo!"_

Sweden could do nothing but stare. "It's…Hana?"

"Yes!" Finland cried. "It's freaking Hana! Our dog is a _human!_"

Sweden blinked. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know!" Finland said. "She…she's Hana, right?

"I d'nt know. She could b' j'st a norm'l wom'n…w'th dog ears."

"See? It's Hanatamago! It _has _to be!" Finland cried, looking at the woman next to him. "This…oh God…"

"W'll, thr's one way t' tell," Sweden said.

Finland looked up. "Huh?"

"Hanatamago, c'me," Sweden instructed. The woman jumped off of the bed towards Sweden.

"Oh my God, Berwald, she's naked! Don't do that!" Finland said, throwing a blanket on Hanatamago from his bed. Hanatamago happily grabbed the blanket in her mouth, curling up on the floor with it.

"Oh good Lord," Finland said. "What are we going to do?"

Sweden looked at the girl-dog mixture lying on the floor, covered by the blanket. "Sh's cute," Sweden said.

"What?" Finland said.

"Said sh's cute," Sweden repeated. "Sh's l'ke a doggy…'n a human…all 'n one."

"Sweden!" Finland said, smacking him on the arm. "Now's not the time to be thinking of things like that! This is serious!"

"Yeah…guess y're righ'," Sweden said. "Sh's st'll cute though…"

"Stop that!" Finland said. "What's more important is what happened and how we change her back!"

"Mm. We sh'ld talk t' someone," Sweden said.

"But where do we start?" Finland said, burying his head in his hands. "This is a nightmare. An absolute nightmare…

…_Perkele._"

_*****Yay! I hope you enjoyed! There's more to come! ^.~**_

_**Please do review if you have the time, and go read RGaffney's fics and review them and fave them and follow them too! Thank you so much! Bye!*****_


End file.
